Discussion protein
Protein volume Matt February 17, 2013 at 8:24 pm Protein content appears to be highly dependent on both activity and type of activity. Advanced coaches and trainees of intense weight training (ie powerlifting, strongman, and Olympic weightlifting) tend to almost universally recommend 2.2g protein/kg bodyweight as a minimum. There is insufficient scientific data on advanced strength athletes to make a scientific recommendation, but the general consensus is "More is better." Among other athlete groups, the benefit of increased protein consumption appears to be less. REPLY blah February 22, 2013 at 1:33 am This protein complaint doesn't really pass the sniff test, at least if you believe the honesty of the Soylent author's article. If this diet is terrible because it's destroying his muscle mass, why does he claim he can run so much further, and why does he claim he feels great and full of energy? Even if you believed both that he really was losing a lot of lean muscle mass, and you believe that he has tons of energy and better athletic performance — well, then who cares about lean muscle mass? Most people talk and think about lean muscle mass because it's a measurable trait that contributes to fitness and wellbeing. If you have both, it's not clear why you'd care about the lean muscle mass. A typical person is not a bodybuilder, with some fixed goal of maximizing lean muscle tissue for its own sake. REPLY jjeii February 23, 2013 at 8:13 pm I don't buy into society's obsession with "getting enough protein" in the first place. I've been a vegetarian my entire life, as has my whole family. (Yes, I eat some eggs and dairy products, though not lots. I'm a so-called "ovo-lacto vegetarian.") I have never been concerned about how much protein I'm getting, or even thought about it at all, really. The only source from which I've ever heard the question "How do you get your protein?" is from non-vegetarians. I've been healthy, athletic, and active my whole life—hiking, climbing, running, skiing, etc. So has my family. (I'm nearly 37 and am currently in the U.S. Air Force. I consistently score near 100 on our mandatory fitness tests, and I won my flight's fitness award during officer training school.) In my opinion, society blows protein intake WAY out of proportion! Justin March 14, 2013 at 3:21 am I've read more protein is NOT better. Too much protein intake just makes your Liver work overtime, and can actually damage your kidneys over time. REPLY Wes March 15, 2013 at 8:43 pm Sorry, but I'm going to trust the FDA over something as vague as the "general consensus." REPLY Sallie March 14, 2013 at 12:57 am 10% protein is plenty especially if it's high quality. Whey is not easily absorbed however according to Proof Positive by Dr Neil Nedley. Dr Joel Fuhrman lectures about the high importance of phytonutrients. Where do you or can you get them without the food? REPLY Roger March 15, 2013 at 9:07 am As someone in the fitness industry, I wouldn't agree with 10% protein as being a sufficient amount in the typical diet. However don't forget that the typical diet - even those used during clinical tests which result in our current recommendations - are all real-food based. I'm not sure if any amount is too low or too high when the total consumption of macronutrients is already at its most basic level. We already know that not 100% of the nutrients we consume are broken down and used by the body when taken in normal form (e.g. steak, rice & steamed veggies). I'm currently on a diet of about 3300 cals at roughly 50% C, 30% P, 20% Fat. That's a lot of food and honestly, I don't care to prepare or eat most of it. I'd be happy to try this mix if you're willing to adjust some of the numbers to allow for a highly athletic user performing a hypertrophy weights program. Would be good for your test. I'll be in touch. Protein effects on insulin secretion Naomi Most February 27, 2013 at 12:26 am Are you aware that different proteins have different effects on insulin secretion, and have varying levels of release into the bloodstream? Whey protein isolate and hydrolysate, for example, tend to be used by bodybuilders in the post-workout period because of their rapid absorption rate and their high impact on insulin secretion, which helps shut down catabolic processes (preserving muscle) and of course provides a quick source of amino acid building blocks for repair and growth. Meanwhile, casein becomes the fractionated protein of choice for other times of day, as it is far more slow-releasing and has demonstrated ability to improve muscle growth over the course of a day (or overnight). I'm not saying your choice of protein is "wrong", only wondering if you've considered insulin impacts and release rates. You have definitely put together a high-glycemic drink (considering the D-Glucose), despite the fat and fiber content. Again, not "wrong", just something to consider. REPLY Nobody March 5, 2013 at 3:14 pm Came in here to say the same thing regarding the high glycemic index of maltodextrin (105). That's not exactly a steady source of energy – the olive oil is more likely responsible for that effect if present. Category:Misc